In the field of swimming pool accessories, various types of stationary and portable chairs and lifts are used to provide access to the pool. In particular, such chairs may be used by disabled or elderly people for whom pool access is difficult. Such individuals may access the pool alone or with the assistance of one or more other individuals who are located either in the pool or on the pool deck, or both. Conventional pool lifts have various shortcomings, namely that they are difficult for an individual to access and are difficult to control by both the user and any assistants.